


Deleted Excerpts

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Deleted Scenes, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I create a scene and I don't really find it fitting for the story line but I like how it's written so I've kept it saved. I have decided to post them here because there's sure to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Clarke and Lexa first meet and a door gets chipped and Clarke is sad but Lexa promises it's okay

Lexa looks like she’s thinking before she grins. “Okay. This might be stupid, but this might work.” She begins and honestly, Clarke is a little nervous. But she nods, signaling for Lexa to continue.

“I’m going to throw my side of the box into the air and quickly turn to open the door before the box falls back down. It’s... probably not going to work but let’s do it.” She smiles. She looks at Clarke expectantly, who looks scared but nods anyways.

“Okay, three. Two. One.” Lexa throws her side into the box and turns for the door, but Clarke is yelling, telling her to move, so Lexa jumps to the side quickly. The box hits the door, eliciting a loud bang that echoes all the way down the street. 

Lexa stands and gives a slightly disgruntled expression, though she’s smiling regardless.

“Okay, yeah. I figured that wouldn’t work.” She says as she grabs the doorknob, turning it and letting it open as the box slides down into Lexa’s ready arms. She stands for a moment.

“That would’ve worked without, you know, dropping the box into the door and…” She turns and examines the door before a dismayed expression appears on her face. “And chipping the door in a few spots.” She laughs, but Clarke looks mortified.

“Oh my god, I fucked up your door.” She begins to panic. Her eyes grow wide and she starts to breathe a bit heavier. Lexa furrows her eyebrows before setting her side of the box down, moving to Clarke’s side and lowering that half of the box down.

“Hey, it’s okay. This isn’t your fault. It was my idea and I was the one that didn’t catch my side of the box.” Lexa rubs soothing circles on Clarke’s back. Clarke sighed, moving towards the door to see the damage. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the dark chipped dents contrasting with the white door. 

“Oh fucking hell.” Her head rests against the door. Lexa gives Clarke a sad smile. 

“Hey don’t worry about it.” The brunette thinks for a second before she smiles. “You know what those dents signify?” She asks Clarke, who looks up at her with sad eyes, waiting for Lexa’s answer.

“Those dents represent the beginning of us.” She raises her eyebrows, waiting for Clarke’s response.

The blonde looks at Lexa with a crease in her brow, studying her for a moment before inevitably smiling. When Lexa believes Clarke isn’t going to comment she continues.

“Look, so far we’ve gotten along spectacularly so I really think we’re going to become close.” 

Clarke looks at her with the same expression as before, eyebrows furrowed and in deep thought before saying “You’re a sap Lexa Woods.”

The worry clears and the marks become beautiful to Clarke. She looks down at the box. Lexa takes notice and they both silently move to carry the box, moving up the steps and into the designated room. 

Lexa’s room is bare, with only a few boxes stacked in the corner. Lexa looks around, taking in her new room. The walls are white, and the floor is dark wood. There’s an elegant ceiling fan already turned on, spinning in slow circles. Lexa hears Clarke laugh. She turns to look at her. The blonde is looking out her window with a fond expression.

“What?” She walks towards Clarke.

“You’re window looks into my window.” Clarke says, her voice quiet. Lexa leans over Clarke, looking through the window. She can, in fact, see into Clarke’s bedroom. She can see her bed in the far right corner, her bed unmade. She can see the desk littered with papers and sketchbooks, along with pens and pencils. And in the corner she can see an easel with an unfinished canvas resting on it.

Clarke’s voice cuts through Lexa’s thoughts. “It’s a good thing I like you, or else I would consider this creepy. I never shut my blinds because I like to look at the stars when I sleep, so it would suck to have to close them because of a weird neighbor.” 

Lexa smiles over at the other girl, amused. “Well, we’ve known each other for about 45 minutes, if that. You never know.” Clarke just nudges Lexa in the side, a smile playing at her lips. After a moment, she gets serious.

“Is it weird that I feel really close to you already?” Clarke turns to look at Lexa, who’s begun to sift through her boxes.

“Yes, that’s incredibly weird. But that’s okay


	2. Things between Clarke and Lexa get heated even with Clarke's best effort to stop it (she really doesn't try let's be honest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote for my forbade au when I was getting really impatient but honestly they really weren't at the place to be together yet so I decided to delete it. But listen, I really wish they were at this place now. It has a few spoilery bits but honestly it won't make sense without the main fic anyways so I'm not too worried.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers, her lips centimeters from the blonde’s ear. Clarke’s eyes close at the soft sound of her name on Lexa’s tongue. She turns her face just slightly, her lips brushing against the brunette’s jaw. Lexa lets out a quiet moan, her forehead pressing against the side of Clarke’s head as Clarke’s hands slide across Lexa’s chest, above her breasts. Her right hand feels how fast her heart is beating.

“You should calm down. You might have an attack.” Clarke says, but she continues leaving kisses down Lexa’s jawline, then her neck.

She feels Lexa smirk against her cheek. “Don’t worry. I know I won’t. My heart is always beating fast when I’m around you.” She whispers, scared to speak any louder.

Clarke bites her neck in response, eliciting another moan from the other girl. Clarke begins stepping forward, pushing Lexa backwards until her back presses against the door. Lexa reaches behind her and turns the knob, allowing the door to swing open. 

They stand there, Lexa looking at Clarke, whose eyes remain closed. Lexa hesitates before reaching out, pressing the palm of her hand against Clarke’s cheek, causing the blonde to wince, as if Lexa’s touch burned her. Lexa retracts her hand a bit before fully cupping Clarke’s cheek, her other hand pulling Clarke in by her hip. She connects their foreheads, hoping for Clarke to close the remaining gap.

Clarke’s hands ball against Lexa’s chest, both pulling her forward and pushing her back. She slides her grips down to Lexa’s torso and around her back, her hands slipping under her shirt, raking her nails down her back, a soft sound of pain leaves Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke lurched forward, crashing her lips against Lexa’s, pushing her into the house, closing the door with her heel the same way she’s done a hundred times before. Clarke is grabbing everywhere she can, trying to pull Lexa impossibly closer. They stumble up the steps, pulling and stumbling over each other as they reach Lexa’s bedroom.

Lexa presses Clarke up against the wall in the hallway next to Lexa’s door. Lexa reaches behind Clarke, grabbing the back of her thighs, picking her up and wrapping her legs around her waist. She feels Clarke smile into the kiss then and she does everything in her power not to melt. She carries Clarke into her bedroom and lowers her onto the bed gently, climbing on top of her, keeping their lips attached. 

Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist as the brunette kisses down Clarke’s neck, nipping at her skin before running her tongue over the sensitive skin. Clarke let out a pleasant groan when Lexa grinds against Clarke’s center, slow and hard. Lexa begins rocking against Clarke in a steady pace, the blonde moaning after each thrust of Lexa’s hips.

Lexa sits up and grabs the hem of her shirt and tugs it over her head, exposing herself to Clarke. The blonde stares up at Lexa for a moment then sitting up with her, kissing her stomach before pulling her own shirt off, leaving her in a bra. Lexa reaches a hand behind Clarke’s head and tangles her fingers through her hair and tugging gently, allowing Lexa to connect their lips again.

Clarke’s movements slow, her hands flexing against Lexa’s hips. She pulls away, looking like she slips out of reality. Lexa drags her fingers out of Clarke’s hair, sitting back on her heels in order to look at Clarke.

“Clarke?” Lexa tries to get her attention, tilting her chin up with her finger in order to look at her. Clarke looks at Lexa, then. She sees nothing but love in the brunette’s eyes and it frustrates her because she loves it. She hates it. She wants it.

“Can we just be here and not do anything? Can you just hold me?” She asks, her voice cracking. Lexa just nods her head, shifting off of Clarke’s lap and moving behind her. She puts her arm around her waist and holds her. She holds her until she they both fall asleep with the sun leaking in through the window and warming their skin.

 -

Clarke’s eyes slide open when she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. The first thing she notices is the dark sky coming from out the window. The second thing she notices is the warm arm wrapped around her bare stomach and the soft breath hitting the back of her neck.

Everything comes back to her at once, remembering everything from this afternoon. The art room during lunch, what they did on the front porch all the way up into Lexa’s room.

And what she hates is that she doesn’t feel regretful. Especially when she feels Lexa’s arm tighten around her in her sleep, her lips grazing the nape of her neck. Clarke’s eyes slip closed in content. But she knows this can’t happen, she knows this was mistake. She doesn’t regret it but it was a mistake and she has to leave, she has to go home. She pulls Lexa’s arm and pulls it off of her, careful not to wake her up. 

Clarke collects her shirt, pulling it over her head before quietly opening Lexa’s door, looking back into the room one last time before carefully pulling it shut. When she hears the click of the door, she leans against it for a moment, trying to collect herself, knowing she’s close to a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... okay so anyways. If you have any questions or want to get more updates and inside stuff for my forbade au follow me @broodpuff on tumblr.
> 
> please leave a kudos and a comment because it really helps motivate me to finish what i write.

**Author's Note:**

> This excerpt is for a fic I'm still writing for called Forbade. I have chapter one finished I just want to go over it a little bit more before I feel comfortable posting it. If you'd like to find out more about my forbade au you can follow me @broodpuff on tumblr. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment because those are really what keep me driven to continue.


End file.
